


Naughty and Aggressive

by Danilla



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danilla/pseuds/Danilla
Summary: Edward is a little worried about not making a good persona to the Funtom Five, so he decides to practice.





	Naughty and Aggressive

Edward was nervous about the persona he had received. What the hell did "a little naughty and aggressive" even mean? 

The butler had showed him how to act, but the problem was: that personality was everything he wasn't. He tried to copy some of the butler's movement, but in the end it was always a little awkward and artificial. Acting was so very hard.

However, Edward couldn't give up, he would have his little sister back to him.

It was the middle of the night, everyone was already in their rooms, all tired of an exhaustive day. Edward was in the room Ciel had given to him, and by the side of his room, there was Cheslock's. He could hear the violin playing distantly.

Edward knew Cheslock wasn't really a person that slept a lot, but he thought he would at least be tired.

Edward decided he was going to make the musician company, even if they weren't exactly friends, maybe Cheslock wasn't going to try his best to be annoying. Besides, he wanted practice his role a little more.

The blonde knocked at the door regretting in the same instant. He heard the violin stop playing and steps in the direction of the door. When it was finally opened, Edward breathed heavily and nervously. He was going to impress Cheslock, and if he could impress Cheslock that meant he was finally able to save Lizzie.

"What are you doing here? It's really la-"

"Kitten, kitten..." Edward said putting a finger in the other's chin, with a big smile in his face. Their faces incredibly closer "Won't you invite me in?" 

Cheslock's eyes opened wildly. Cheeks getting hot immediately.

"Stop that." Cheslock said, giving the finger in his chin a light slap.

The musician got back to his room, sitting on his bed, being followed by the other. Cheslock closed his eyes and tried to stabilize himself. 

"Seriously, why are you here?" Cheslock opened his eyes cautiously, and when he did so, he found the other getting closer.

"I'm here because I know you want me here. You desire me here, don't you, little kitten?" Edward gently pushed Cheslock to lay in the bed and sat on the top of him. Faces always so close.

Honestly, Edward was really surprised that Cheslock allowed him to do so.

Cheslock's face was burning red at this point.

"I swear, Midford, if you're -"

"Shh, I know you want it." 

Edward was almost done with his little scene. He would now start laughing, apologize and ask the other if it was convincing enough. 

Except that he wouldn't, because when he regained his senses, he felt Cheslock's lips on his.

Cheslock's hand was in his shirt, pulling it strongly down to himself. Edward didn't kiss back, there wasn't time for that, soon Cheslock was pushing him away, both getting up awkwardly.

"That's all your fault!" Cheslock screamed.

"My fault? You kissed me!" Edward answered with an equally annoyed tone.

"You kept saying all those weird things!"

"I was just practicing for the show!"

Cheslock got quiet and looked down. How unusual, Edward thought. The musician, then, licked his lips, still not looking the blonde into the eyes.

Edward thought he shouldn't feel as guilt as he did right now seeing the other boy that sad.

"I'm sorry." The Midford said, getting closer to the other.

Edward wasn't going to lie and say he didn't like to feel the other's mouth on his, after all he liked Cheslock, even if all he did was to annoy him. But he wasn't completely comfortable with that idea of kissing someone out of marriage, kissing a boy!

So, Edward picked Cheslock's hands in his and kissed his cheek, quickly rambling something about having to get back to his room.

Cheslock watched him leave his room with a hand on his cheek.


End file.
